Firearms used for hunting or target shooting must be "sighted-in" for selected distances in order to enable accurate shot placement. Traditional targets using a bulls eye having progressively enlarged circles therearound were designed for use with open or peep sights and are not particularly suitable for sighting-in telescopic sights. Also, conventional targets are designed for specific distances. When selecting various ones of these distances, an individual target is necessary for each distance selected. Most conventional targets are not selfsupporting. They are usually made of paper and must be attached to something in order that they remain upright.
The traditional black bulls eye of a conventional target does not provide an optimum sight picture which assists in obtaining a precise evaluation for the sighting in of a telescopic sight. Because a precise sight picture is not obtained, the precise adjustment necessary to bring a shot pattern to the bulls eye becomes extremely difficult to bring about. This is because very little contrast on the target is provided for use with the sighting device or fixture of a telescopic sight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,586 is directed to a sighting in target which includes a target face having vertical and horizontal grid lines. Arranged centrally of the target is a dark colored cross having dark concentric rings formed at four ends thereof. This target is intended to sight in a telescoped rifle for long range shots while the actual sighting in is done at short range.
The patent does not provide plural randomly available sighting elements. The patent also fails to utilize precise and contrasting lines on the target face which may be utilized to align the horizontal and vertical telescope sight lines and to determine the distance between the point of aim and the point of impact.
Adhesive coated sheets of various sizes and shapes are in themselves not new as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,032,679 and 4,550,683. These patents are not concerned with target faces which assist sighting in by providing sighting surfaces of contrasting colors.
It is an object of the invention to provide a target system which overcomes all of the above shortcomings.
An object of the invention is to provide a target which is practical, precise, and convenient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a target which utilizes a plurality of sighting elements either singularly or in combinations of various sizes.
Another object of the invention is to provide stick-on, multi-sized, square-shaped, sighting elements which present a center of contrasting color.
Another object of the invention is to provide a target system which accommodates all variables (distance, scope, magnification, etc.).
Another object of the invention is to provide a target arrangement which includes a stand for maintaining the target face in an upright position.
Another object of the invention is a target arrangement which provides an indication of precise telescope adjustment for sighting in.
Another object of the invention is to provide a target kit which contains all of the essentials for target shooting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a target kit which includes various sized sighting elements and a plurality of shot repair members.